Putting the Foot Down/Gallery
Images tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-8308.jpg|Tantor calling Terk out on her selfishness upon hearing Tarzan's cry for help, before heading to the rescue. PUT THE SHRIMP DOWN!.png|Lenny put his tail-fin down with Don Lino, so he wouldn't eat shrimps, because he's a vegetarian. Mac & Coco scolding Bloo.png|Mac and Coco scolding Bloo for scaring kids. Open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-2837.jpg|Boog putting his paw down on Elliot for getting him sent to the forest. Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-8948.jpg|Vitaly putting his foot down and support Gia's proposal to rescue Zoosters. Edd putting his foot down.png|Edd puts his foot down to Eddy's mischief. PuP 96.png|Penny Ling putting her foot down with Snappy Clawster, telling him that she is proud of her natural weight. EatItMcLean.png|Duncan angrily tells Chris off and quits the show. Pizza Delivery Gallery (47).jpg|Squidward slamming the pizza box in the rude customer's face for berating SpongeBob for not bringing him a drink (which he never even ordered). Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-8481.jpg|Donkey puts his hoof down with Shrek for his selfishness. Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-7273.jpg|Jiminy Cricket putting his foot down after discovering that Pinocchio is friends with rude boy Lampwick. Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-4750.jpg|Genie putting his foot down with Aladdin after Al doubts that he can get him and Abu out of the Cave of Wonders. Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-5246.jpg|Baloo putting his foot down on Mowgli's accusation of "betrayal", while reluctantly taking him back to the Man Village ordered by Bagheera. Grinch scolding Whoville.jpg|The Grinch getting even with the Whoville citizens by calling them out on their greed and hypocrisy during the Christmas season. Inside-out-pixar-movie-screenshot-rileys-dad-kyle-maclachlan-11.jpg|Mr. Andersen scolding Riley for making a scene at the dinner table and sending her to her room. Simpsons-movie-movie-screencaps.com-4814.jpg|Marge Simpson berating Homer for dumping the silo in the lake, thus causing Springfield to be domed and the citizens to turn against them. Prof. Utonium scolds Mayor of Townsville for touches Chemical X.png|Professor Utonium scolding the Mayor for touching Chemical X. -powerpuff-girls-24455562-400-300.jpg|Blossom putting her foot down and telling Bubbles that she doesn't need Octi, only want it. Twilight_is_angry_S2E02.png|Twilight putting her hoof down on her friends for allowing Discord to corrupt them Diamond putt her hoof down with her mother - Spoiled Rich.png|Diamond Tiara putting her hoof down with her mother - Spoiled Rich and told her, that every pony can befriend with anyone no matter of with or without cutie Mark. Enrage Mrs Fox.jpg|Mrs. Fox scolds Mr. Fox for putting herself, him, and the family in danger by stealing birds from every farm. Secret-life-pets-disneyscreencaps.com-1440.jpg|Duke putting his paw down on Max for trying to get rid of him, warning him that if they don't get along, it won't be pretty. RunawayAngelica-DrewScoldsAngelica.jpg|Drew Pickles scolding his daughter Angelica for wrecking his home office and sending her to her room. Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-2900.jpg|Roger Rabbit putting his foot down with Eddie Valiant, that he and his wife will be happy. Discipline.jpeg|Tom Paris scolded by Kathryn Janeway for stealing a spacecraft and disobeying orders. Max arguing with Goofy.jpg|Max scolding Goofy for outperforming him in the qualifying rounds of the College X Games. Shero arguing with Riza about events which caused a failed evening party.png|Shero put his foot down with his friends telling about events, which caused failed evening party. Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-2844.jpg|Manny putting his foot down with Sid after the baby T-rexes demolished the playground. Star Butterfly puts her foot down.png|Star Butterfly put her foot down with Ludo after finally discovering that he found her. Olie is angry and rude to Screwy.PNG|Olie Polie put his foot down with Screwy after he threw the ball and inflates it on Billy Bevel's head Linda Flynn and Lawrence Fletcher scolding Candace.jpg|Lawrence Fletcher and Linda Flynn scolding their daughter, Candace Flynn for throwing a party and sending her straight up to her room. Titan5 Optimustwins.jpg|Optimus Prime putting his metal foot down on the Twins' reckless behavior. Ocean Gem 002.png|Steven Universe gets punished by the Crystal Gems for unleashing Lapis Lazuli against their orders. ChannelChasersPt1-275.jpg|Mr. and Mrs. Turner scolding their son Timmy for using the elements from Maho Mushi to ruin both their jobs and banning him from watching TV. Jenny scolds Tuck.PNG|Jenny Wakeman scolding Tuck for endangering himself to ram his head through a brick wall at Tremorton Elementary. Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-692.jpg|Iago finally fed up with Jafar's abuse, abandons him as he drops the black lamp into a nearby well. Cinderell-2015-disneyscreencaps com-9998.jpg|Ella confronting Lady Tremaine, calling her out on her cruelty. 262-95.jpg|Vegeta scolding Goku for not saving their sons and Piccolo after Kid Buu destroyed the Earth. Popeye scolds his nephews.png|Popeye putting his foot down with his nephews for making music in the middle of the night. Belle putting her foot down.png|Belle putting her foot down on the Beast's temper. 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-2142.jpg|Roger Radcliffe putting his foot down with Cruella, into not selling the puppies. File:CD614C24-7220-4C50-8B65-5D995EE21241.png|Mr. and Mrs. Read put their feet down with Arthur for punching D.W. over the broken model plane and banning him from TV for a week. Sam Sparks mad.png|Sam Sparks putting her foot down with Flint Lockwood after finally saying that she was sorry. Benjamin Mee Disapproves Kelly Foster.png|Benjamin Mee putting his foot down with Kelly Foster, after telling her if she got angry. guardians2-movie-screencaps.com-8737.jpg|Star-Lord puts his foot down with Gamora after finally discovering what Cheers is. Titan20 WheelieIronhide.jpg|Wheelie putting his tire-foot down on Ironhide neglecting to acknowledge him as a resourceful Autobot. Ranting Mom.jpg|Carey Martin putting her foot down with Zack and Cody for sneaking out to London's internet show and grounding them again. Cyberwarp vs Galvatronus.png|Cyberwarp having enough of Cyclonus wanting to restart the Decepticon Empire and punching Ultra Bee. April's Disapproval.jpg|April O'Neil scolds the Turtles for causing spill of mutagen containers that resulted in her father being transformed into mutant bat. Khalil putting his foot down.png|Khalil putting his foot down with Jonah lamenting over his shade and Nineveh. John Bennett gets mad.jpg|John Bennett putting his foot down with Ted for making him abandon Laurie in favor of him. Cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-5973.jpg|Lightning McQueen putting his tire down with Cruz Ramirez for the waste of training time for his final race against Jackson Storm. File:S12e21_56.jpg|Lois Griffin scolding her son Stewie for throwing a temper tantrum and is sent to his room for the rest of the night. 6nvezat.jpg|Chuckie, Kimi, Phil and Lil scolding Tommy and Dil when their parents removed the televisions. File:33AD4B72-C414-41B7-9943-95E7835C2618.png|Mrs. Read puts her foot down with D.W. for threatening to pinch Kate and sending her to her room for ten minutes. Simba warns Kion.png|Simba scolds Kion and think that he wrong choose members for Lion Guard. Mina Standing up to Trina.png|Mina Beff had enough Trina Riffin and stand up against her. Dory's death glare.jpg|Dory glares at the crab when he rudely refuses to tell her and Nemo where Marlin went. Josh putting his foot down at Drake.png|Josh Nichols puts his foot down at Drake Parker for forgetting to give him a ride to their school, causing the former to show up late for their chemistry exam and as result, disowns him as his stepbrother. Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-8046.jpg|Santa Claus putting his foot down with Jack Skellington for ruining Christmas. chipwrecked-disneyscreencaps.com-9541.jpg|Dave Seville's most recognized way of putting his foot down: yelling Alvin's name. File:Crestlove0046.jpg|Sora Takenouchi putting her foot down with Tai after he tells her that the crest of love is perfect for her. Steven's_Dream_079.png|Steven Universe putting the foot down to Garnet and Pearl because he wants to go to the Pink Diamond's palanquin but Garnet forbidden to go because she is afraid File:Goku_mad.jpg|Goku putting his foot down with Goten and Trunks and telling them to stop crying about the demise of Gohan and Vegeta and train for the fight against Majin Buu. Bandicam 2018-07-23 15-48-55-270.jpg|Stan Marsh,Kyle Broflovski and Kenny McCormick putting the foot down to never speak to Eric Cartman because he eat all the skin of every chicken on KFC File:Batman-forever-movie-screencaps.com-8270.jpg|Bruce Wayne putting his foot down and refuses to let Dick Grayson become his partner in order to defeat Two-Face. File:Chi-Chi_and_Bulma_yelling_at_Piccolo.jpg|Chi-Chi and Bulma putting their feet down with Piccolo and telling him that Goten and Trunks need to rest, meaning that just because Goku and Gohan are gone, doesn't mean he has the right to give Goten and Trunks orders. File:Batman-robin-movie-screencaps.com-6002.jpg|Robin putting his foot down with Batman and refuses to follow his rules. Nick_and_Bogo_Zootopia.jpg|Nick Wilde, with his patience thin, scolding Bogo for his ill treatment towards Judy. Spiderman-homecoming-movie-screencaps.com-9642.jpg|Iron Man putting his foot down with Spider-Man after saving the Staten Island Ferry and taking away his suit as a result of his recklessness. File:Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-4173.jpg|King Triton putting his fin down on Ariel and forbids her to go to the Human World, especially Eric. File:Greg_Roderick_punished.jpg|Frank and Susan Heffley put their feet down with Greg and Rodrick for throwing a wild party and breaking the rules and grounding them and also forbids Greg from playing video games for two weeks and forbids Rodrick to participate in the talent show. Grandpa Longneck angry at Cera's dad.jpg|Grandpa Longneck putting his foot down on Mr. Threehorn for insulting his grandson Littlefoot over the water in the river wasted by the bullies Hyp, Nod, and Mutt. Titanic-movie-screencaps.com-13880.jpg|Rose Dewitt Bukkater putting her foot down with her mother Ruth and Cal Hockley by calling them out on their selfishness as the Titanic is about to sink. Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9278.jpg|Rapunzel confronts Mother Gothel after realizing that she is the lost princess as well as her now ex mother-figure's true, twisted nature. Hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-3251.jpg|Esmeralda scolding Judge Claude Frollo for allowing Quasimodo to be publicly humiliated by the people of Paris. Hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-9431.jpg|Quasimodo scolds Judge Claude Frollo after discovering his now ex-father figure's true, twisted nature. Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-8830.jpg|Fix-It Felix Jr. scolding Wreck-It Ralph for running away from his own video game, as well as making him go through obstacles and eventually lose a girlfriend. Extremely-goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-6926.jpg|Goofy putting his foot down with Bradley Uppercrust III that he's quitting the Gammas. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-5606.jpg|Kerchak puts the foot down, as he orders Tarzan to protect the apes & stay away from the humans Jane final straw.png|Jane putting her foot down with Peter Pan after one of the lost boys eat her notebook. Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-4902.jpg|Lightning McQueen putting his tire down with Mater for causing him to lose the race in japan, testing his friendship with him to the test. Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-8391.jpg|Merlin putting his foot down with Wart for choosing Kay's side. bandicam 2018-09-07 23-30-18-313.jpg|Gumball and Darwin putting the foot down to Nicole about to taking words back about Mr. Robbinson's moving day. Vlcsnap-2018-10-01-16h58m40s131.png|The leader of man village scolding Mowgli Its-the-great-pumpkin-charlie-brown-i-demand-restitution.png|Sally Brown putting her foot down with Linus Van Pelt for making her wait for the Great Pumpkin instead of trick or treating and attending the Halloween festivities. Juan confrontation.png|Juan putting his foot down on Paula for taking the drugs he gave her and for her upbringing of Chiron. Minnie_Mouse_putting_her_foot_down_as_she_stands_up_to_Pete.png|Princess Minnie putting her foot down as she stands up to Pete. Flushed-away-disneyscreencaps.com-7351.jpg|Roddy putting his foot down that he had enough of Sid. Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps-com-7674.jpg|Buzz Lightyear putting his foot down on Woody for choosing to stay with the Round-Up Gang BobAndLarryGettin'Angry54.png|Bob putting his foot down with Larry for losing at game night and don't ever want to go to sleep Stubbs stand up to Screweyes.jpg chiron_firm.png|Chiron putting his foot down as he argues with his mother over her irresponsibility Videos Flintstones - Moving Out|Wilma Flintstone calling Fred out on his pompous attitude that made the Rubbles move out on them before leaving Fred as well. Duke Gets Angry At Max- The Secret Life of Pets|Duke putting his paw down at Max, stating if they don't get along, it won't be pretty. Cheaper By The Dozen|Tom Baker putting his foot down at his kids' chaotic behavior and grounding them and also forbidding them from attending Dylan's birthday party. Double D vs Eddy|Edd puts his foot down to Eddy's mischief. Tarzan - Tantor and Terk|Tantor calling Terk out on her selfishness upon hearing Tarzan's cry for help, before heading to the rescue. Spiderman_vs_iron_man_Argument_Scene_-_Spider-Man_Homecoming_1080p_HD_Movie_Clip_(2017)|Iron Man putting his foot down with Spider-Man after saving the Staten Island Ferry and taking away his suit as a result of his recklessness. Twilight_Yells_at_Pinkie_(And_Gets_Captured_by_Tempest)_My_Little_Pony_The_Movie_Full_HD|Twilight Sparkle being disowned by her friends for stealing the pearl at Seaquestria, which she thought would save Equestria not only that she even lashed out at them that she'd be better without friends, thus putting a strain in their friendship and testing it. Steven Universe Steven Wants to Know the Truth Cartoon Network|Steven Universe putting the foot down to Garnet and Pearl because he wants to go to the Pink Diamond's palaquin but Garnet forbidden to go because she is afraid DBZ- Goten and Trunks crying|Goku putting his foot down with Goten and Trunks and telling them to stop crying about the demise of Gohan and Vegeta and train for the fight against Majin Buu. Boog was furious and threw Elliot off the cliff|Boog putting his paw down on Elliot for getting him sent to the forest. Batman & Robin Matter of Trust Batman & Robin Scene|Robin putting his foot down with Batman and refuses to follow his rules. Cavendish yells at Doofenshmirtz The Phineas and Ferb Effect Milo Murphy's Law|Cavendish and Doofenshmirtz putting their feet down on each other. The Amazing World of Gumball - The sale|Gumball and Darwin putting the foot down to Nicole about to taking words back about Mr. Robbinson's moving day. Ed goes on a rampage|Eddy putting his foot down with Ed's negativity, though he accidentally causes him to go on an angry rampage. Category:Galleries